Ghosts from the Past
by Anna Weasley
Summary: Harry had returned home after his stressful Fifth Year, but another evil more powerful than Voldemort is rising, Harry is once more expected to fight, but this time he is not alone. *OOTP SPOILERS*


Ghosts from the Past

**Description:**         Voldemort has not yet been defeated yet a new evil is already fighting for recognition. Harry and the others need help, but from who?

**Warnings:** Mild Language and book 5 Spoilers

**Chapter Rating: **PG

**Author Notes:**

_Hello,_

_This story was begun in February 2003 and continued up to the release of book 5, However much as I hated parts of the plot I couldn't bring myself to spoil J.K Rowlings work, I then begun re-writing my fic._

_I edited my story for Canon and wrote an extra chapter to link between the two and that is what you are about to read. Its is however the longest thing I have ever written and that includes many English essays, I think it would have been best to split it in two but I couldn't do that._

_None of my other chapters will be this long but I am going to add a thank-you page which will be moved so it is constantly the last chapter of the story._

_I have to say first though that I apologise for anything that does not make sense or any mistakes._

_I have no Beta, I have no Editor and this is all my work._

_I do have however two pet guinea pigs who sit and have this story read to them so I can find mistakes._

_I really hope you do not find any Americanism's as I'm British but you might as if may pick them up from other fics._

_I'm basing Privet Drive on my own town and my friends houses (As mine is a mess of wood and unfinished decorating projects) and all geographical locations will be a real place._

_All reviews and flames are welcome, I am a pyromaniac from Surrey and I need to burn down Number 4 Privet Drive, but flamers be warned, I may respond with another flame so you can have fun burning stuff down too, okay?_

**Dedication:** To Harry and Holly, who I love even when they ate my notes

Prologue - Back for the Summer 

A silver car pulled away from the stone entrance to Kings Cross station in London, A man sat at the wheel, he had grey hair hat was balding in places and was fat, he looked as though he could be a heart attack in the waiting to happen. A thin woman who looked like her face could sour milk sat next to him, her legs crossed as though she was being forced to do the thing she hated most. They both had a look of terror on their face as though they had a snake on the dashboard.

 A spoilt fat blonde boy who smelt of cigarette smoke and had the nasty look of someone who has to much but expects no less in his eyes, He had a handheld game in his piggy hands and had his legs on the seat forcing the other occupant of the back of the car to squash up towards the window.

The other person was a boy who appeared to be no more than fourteen in size but an old man in his mind. His face was pale and drained as though he as in shock, a dull glaze covered his emerald green eyes, his black hair looked as though he'd never brushed it in weeks and through a gap in his fringe you could see a scar that looked both new and old, His face was thin and his cheekbones showed through it.

Anyone passing by might have thought of this as a perfectly normal family trip to London, but they would have been wrong.

The People in the car would have much rather been somewhere else.

Harry Potter, Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley came from two different worlds, worlds that were on a collision course together.

The car journey was silent but an underlying threat carried in the Atmosphere and the three Dursleys and Harry were very glad when they could leave.

All through the summer the tension existed, Aunt Petunia had been going to tea mornings at the church most days and then spending hours with her friend Yvonne, Mr Dursley had been working extra shifts at Grunnings and was hoping for a promotion, Dudley had been over the park most days smoking with his friends and beating up young children.

While Harry was stuck with the housework, he did not complain he had not spoken more than 3 words all summer, his eyes still hadn't lost their haunted look.

All this changed on July 31st, Harry's birthday.

Dudley was at the park as normal, Aunt Petunia had stayed at home and her friend Yvonne had come with her, they were both in the garden gossiping about Mrs Gayle's daughter who had recently got married.

Harry was washing up the breakfast dishes when a Golden Brown Barn owl flew into the Kitchen, It carried a Golden envelope that had a black Owl on the seal.

For the first time in weeks Harry seemed to notice his surroundings, His OWL results had come.

_Harry James Potter_

_DOB: 31/07/80_

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Gryffindor House._

_Dear Mr Potter;_

_We are very pleased to enclose you OWL results, which were to the high standard we have come to expect from Hogwarts students._

_Your OWLS are graded on a 5 point scale ranging from Outstanding (The Highest) to Dreadful (The lowest)_

_O- Outstanding_

_E- Exceeds Expectations_

_A -Acceptable_

_P- Poor_

_D- Dreadful_

_Astronomy (Double Award): _

_Grade – A _

_Care Of Magical Creatures_

_Grade  – O_

_Charms (Double Award):_

_Grade – E_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts (Double Award):_

_Grade – O_

_Due to extenuating circumstances including your Perfect example of the Patronus Charm, Your efforts in Schooling others to a high standard, Your constant fight against the Dark Arts and a reference from Albus Dumbledore you will be receiving Honours in this subject._

_Divination _

_Grade – A_

_Herbology (Double Award): _

_Grade - O _

_History Of Magic (Double Award):_

_Grade - P _

_Potions (Double Award):_

_Grade  - E_

_Transfiguration (Double Award):_

_Grade  – O_

_Congratualtions on your results  Mr Potter, _

_Double Awards are given for all compulsory subjects, you have therefore gained 14 OWL Awards. _

_Professor Marshbanks_

_Head of the OWLS and NEWTS qualifications Department_

Harry felt his heart plummet when he saw his Potions Mark, he had been right, Professor Snape would never let him take Potions now, he wouldn't be an Auror.

Dropping the papers onto the table Harry sighed and filled up a small bowl with water for the Owl, A voice from behind him shocked Harry to his soul.

"Not Bad Harry, Shame about the History of Magic result."

Standing, leaning on the Dursleys Perfectly ordinary table was the most unusual sight Harry could have imagined.

Sirius Black.

Harry blinked and shook his head, "It cant be" he though "Remus, Remus was wrong!" Forgetting that he was a teenage boy, forgetting his pride Harry rushed forwards to hug Sirius.

And he ran straight through his Godfather hitting the table with his thigh.

Sirius was still there, a sad smile on his face.

"You can't hug me Harry, I'm Dead, the veil stripped my soul and life from my body"

The teenager looked lost, "But then, you're a Ghost?"

Sirius Nodded and Harry asked "Why?" and His Godfather looked confused.

"Why?" Harry repeated, "I know why people become Ghosts, Why did you come back?"

Sirius looked sheepish and said "It, err wasn't my choice, I kinda, ticked off Death and he sent me back."

Harry collapsed onto a nearby chair "Your Back," A smile lit up his face and Harry repeated himself  "Your Back!" the glazed look was gone from his eyes and for the first time that summer he was happy.

Harry and Sirius sat and talked, Harry told him about the Prophecy as a ghost couldn't be tortured into giving up information and the Green eyed Gryffindor finally had someone to share his problems with.

A large bang from the living room made Harry jump and loud noises sounded into the Kitchen

"POTTER! OI POTTER" 2 familiar faces bent around the door both with fiery red hair, and with freckles. One was a lot shorter than the other with Brown eyes and longer hair than her older brother, Ginny and Ron Weasley.

However, seeing Sirius was a shock for them too, seconds later a mess of Weasleys and Gryffindor robes was on the floor stunned.

Padfoot in typical Marauder fashion glided over, lay down in front of the unconscious teenagers, and hovered about an inch above the floor.

Ron was the first to gain consciousness, probably due to the fact, he was sitting on his younger sister and she couldn't breathe properly.

"P…PP..Padfoot?" Ron stuttered his mind racing and confused.

"None other" Black replied a grin plastered on his transparent face. "Now get up you lump, your squashing your sister"

With Ron's help, Harry got Ginny onto a chair and almost instantly, she came around.

"Snuffles? Are you? Is that? You?" She gulped and Harry grinned and told her what had happened.

Moments later Ginny was hugging Harry and sobbing while the boy who lived was looking uncomfortable while Ron and Sirius laughed.

"Right mate, we better get going. yeah?" 

Seeing his best friend look stunned Ron decided to help him "Sixteenth Birthday ring any bells?"

"I forgot," said Harry while bursting out laughing at himself, Ginny glanced at the kitchen clock and interrupted.

"Ron, the Portkey's set for two minutes, we need to go and I bet this gits not even thought to pack"

Harry looked scared and ran upstairs, while Ginny leaned in looking more like the twins than Sirius would have ever given her credit for.

"He has half an hour, but don't tell him that."

Sure enough a minute an a half later banging was heard down the stairs and a crash of glass, forgetting last summer Harry had put his trunk on the banister rail and pushed letting the heavy object fall downwards smashing into the white door with stained glass window at the end of the hall.

A red faced Harry who was wearing two sets of school robes, his school hat with Hedwig perched on top, he had about 3 books and all his homework stuffed in her cage which he had just cleaned and held in his hand While he dragged his trunk which was full to bursting with the other.

"Am I in time" He asked breathlessly while looking frantically as the others tried not to laugh" he gave them a defensive glare and told them "I had to just stuff it in didn't I? Not everything would fit."

Ginny grinned at Harry who had fallen for her joke instantly "We have another 28 minutes Harry, I was joking.

All still in high spirit they joked as they packed Harry's trunk neatly this time and finished with 3 minutes to spare, Hedwig settled herself into her clean cage looking much happier.

Ginny took off her left shoe and held it out to the other two boys, Sirius rested his smoke like hand on Harry's shoulder and told him he would be their soon.

Harry felt a tug at his navel and the magic pulling at him and the familiar dread that filled him whenever he used a portkey but he squashed that, he trusted the Weasleys.

As the colours swirled back into place around him and a loud noise made Harry jump

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY AND NEVILLE!"

Harry blinked and was shocked to see all the members of the DA along with everyone he considered family, lots of people from the order and a few he didn't recognise standing in a big room which he guessed was Hermione's house from all the pictures of her on the walls.

Neville Longbottom had just arrived and it looked to Harry that this was as much as a surprise to him as it was to Harry.

Before Harry could look around much longer Hermione ran up to him, a smile all over her face and a familiar golden envelope in her hands "Happy Birthday Harry," she stepped back and smiled,

Harry thought he knew his friend too well and instantly asked her "So how many OWL's was it then Hermione?"

She grinned and showed Harry a sheet of Paper, "seventeen" she said proudly, and then her face fell slightly, "But I only got a E in Astronomy" Fred and George slid up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh yes" Said Fred "Terible results, you'll never get a decent job Hermione,"

"No, never" George continued in the same sarcastic tone, "Only 14 Outstanding Owls and Honours in Transfigaration, Beating Perfect Perc…" George's face darkened as he mentioned his brother "Beating Bill"

"So what did you get Ron?" asked Harry trying to divert the attention from Hermione who shot him a thankful look..

The tallest Weasley went red, and mumbled "Eleven"

"Eleven?" asked Fred, "Ickle Prefect Ronnikens got beaten by Hermione?"

"I failed History of Magic, Potions and Divination"

"Ahh well then" said George, "That's fine then, wouldn't want to have those OWL's, nasty big blot on your record, couldn't pass the Greasy Gits Class."

"So what did you get then George?" Ginny asked in a sickly sweet voice, "COMC and DADA wasn't it? Both A Grades? Mum wasn't too happy was she?"

Fred and George went bright red and Fred instantly said "So what did Harry get then, He's been pretty quiet about his results."

Harry went red and said quietly "Fourteen"

"FOURTEEN!" Hermione squealed "HARRY THAT'S GREAT"

Ron was unusually quiet, "You never said that about my results Hermione"

The brown haired girl turned to her friend and looked at him as though he was a four year old and began to speak in a slow patronising tone.

 "That means you stupid git! He either failed Divination AND Care of Magical Creatures or he failed ONE other subject and I cant see him failing COMC can you, I mean we all did well in that."

Ron's mouth fell open and her looked at Harry gasping like a fish out of water. "You didn't?" he managed to say, "What one was it you failed?"

"History of Magic" Harry told Ron who looked as though he would have a breakdown so he quickly corrected his friend "But I wont be doing Potions for NEWT's, McGonagal told me I needed an O to get into that, I got an E.

A tall strict looking witch with brown and grey hair was standing behind them smiling "I think you will be taking Potions Mr Potter" Professor McGonagal smiled and continued "That is if you still wish to be an Auror" Harry was stunned, he had thought he had blown his chances, Snape would never have changed his mind.

"Professor Snape is agreeing to teach you Harry, as he wishes to teach Draco Malfoy, Malfoy received only an Acceptable Grade for his OWL's and as Severus wishes to teach him he will have to accept anyone who wishes to learn potions as long as the passed their OWL.

Harry's face changed to a shocked expression "Come on Harry" said Ginny as Neville joined them, "You look like Malfoy when he was told his Daddy couldn't buy his way out of Azkaban. Laughing filled the group as silence filled the rest of the room looking around the group saw what had shocked the rest of the room, only three of them still smiled as the Ghost of Sirius Black.

"Padfoot?" a very bewildered Remus Lupin asked? "What's going on? Are you a Ghost?"

"Well" Replied Sirius as if he was in deep thought "I'm dead, I'm not solid, I'm still here, so yeah I guess I am"

Murmers and rumours flew around the room faster than a firebolt and Hermione leaned towards Harry to tell him "Fudge declared Sirius an Innocent man after he died, The Daily Prophet had another field day, he had to quit."

Minutes later Sirius had explained to everyone there why he was a ghost and added "Since I died at the Ministry I can haunt wherever I want, I intend to stay at Hogwarts and give Peeves a run for his money."

"Only you could do that Padfoot, piss off Death and Peeves in one year."

"I try Moony, someone has to, I would go annoy old Vol-die-moron, but that's Harry's job, he has to have fun sometimes."

"Padfoot?" Asked George "Moony?" Asked Fred both looking as though it was their birthday instead of Harry and Nevilles.

"MARAUDER'S" They yelled simultaneously and ran off to interrogate Sirius and Remus.

Harry walked over to Neville and Luna "Hi Harry" said Neville, "Its your Birthday Today Harry" Luna added in a dazed voice "Yep" Harry said, "You're a bit late Luna, Ron already reminded me, I forgot it was my own birthday."

"So Harry what's going on about the DA?" Neville began to ask but suddenly Katie and Angelina turned up behind the two of them.

"Come on you two" Katie said

"Presents and cake" Angelina added and they pushed the two boys over to a table covered in red and gold covered presents.

"Hermione put an extra layer of paper on each one" Katie told them "Red's Harry's Gold's Nevilles" Added Ginny who had just come up to the four of them "Only Hermione could think of colour coding Birthday Presents" she added with a giggle.

Harry and Neville were forced down into chairs and Hermione handed them one gift each,

"You open yours first Neville"

The other boy smiled at Harry and began to tear at the gold paper.

A white ball fell into his lap and his eyes grew wide.

"That's from The Weasleys, Harry and I" Hermione told him,

Harry looked over interested, Hermione had written to him earlier in the summer asking if he wanted to send some money to get Neville a present but she hadn't told him what it was.

 "It's a new remembrall but much more magical than your old one, if you hold it in your hand and think of what you've lost you can see where it is. But it has to have some of your DNA on it so if you haven't touched the object you cant find it."

"Wow" Whispered Neville his eyes filling with tears "Thank you, I didn't think"

"Didn't think what Neville" Charlie Weasley asked, "That we would get you presents? Come on, you fought Voldemort, your practically a Weasley already, anyway it was Mione's Idea."

Hermione threw salt and vinegar crisps at Charlie and pretended to look insulted at her nickname before she handed Harry a present wrapped in bright scarlet paper with a name tag that flew about like a snitch but was attached to the present with gold string.

Reading the label Harry smiled, "Its from Tonks, Moody and Lupin" he said smiling as he tore the paper away and a box fell into his lap, a note was stuck to the box in Moody's loopy writing.

Potter, 

This box has a survival kit in it, 

Keep it on you at all times, it has water and food supplies, portkeys and healing potions and a place for a spare wand. Its shrinks to the size of a knut and can be attacked to a pendant.

Don't lose it.

CONSTANT VIGILANCE

Alastor, Remus and Tonks

Another note was under that in Tonks' messy scrawl.

Don't mind the old Git, me and Remus added a few things that might help, mostly joke stuff but Dungbombs are good at causing Diversions, ask Albus about that.

Remus had a necklace he put in, apparently it was a present to him from your father when they were young, dunno what's on it, he wouldn't let me see, but only people you trust can take it off, so it's a good place to put your survival kit on.

Tonks.

Thanking the Three Order Members he put the box into his trunk, Ginny having the sense to realise he wanted to open it alone grabbed another present and handed it to Neville. Hermione opened her mouth to ask what Harry had got but Ginny stood back from handing Neville his present and covered her mouth, whispering into Hermione's ear to shut up and leave Harry in peace.

It took about two hours until the presents had been handed out, and unfortunately Neville's last present was from his Grandmother, a strict woman who never thought Neville was as good as his Parents and always took it out on him.

A small thin present wrapped in brown paper was handed to Neville, while Hermione had colour coded the rest Mrs Longbottom had refused to let her touch this one.

While she handed it over to Neville his hand was shaking and fear was in his eyes, Although his Grandmother had never been kind to him, she had been a Hufflepuff, not a Gryffindor, like her son, every time Neville did something that his parents hadn't she complained. When he had helped to prove to the wizarding world that Voldemort was still alive, she had been cold and had only told him off for breaking his fathers wand. His summer had, like Harry's been miserable to this points, when he had got home he had found that she had tidied his room as well, all the sweet wrappers his mother had ever given him had been thrown away and all his failing homework was pilled on his desk making him feel useless.

He said nothing about this and began to open his present. A cheap box was at the bottom of it, the mark on it showed the Daily Prophet order symbol, and inside the box was a cheap mass produced wand, bought by mail order from the daily prophet.

His Grandmother leaned in and told him he should be grateful he was trusted with a wand after breaking such a precious wand last time. No one heard this, no one apart from Luna Lovegood as most people were trying to help Harry catch Hedwig who had gotten hold of one of the twin's inventions and was hiccupping and turning fast cartwheels in the air.

Neville thanked his Grandmother quietly and joined on with the others, Catching Hedwig soon turned into a game when Harry tried to catch her on his firebolt, Tonks joined in too when she transfigured the sofa into a trampoline and McGonagal even started to chase the poor bird in her animagi form.

Fred and George joined in using plates to bat cream cakes at everyone and Ron was stopping the three Gryffindor Chasers from getting the cushions from the chairs to hit the curtains, Mr and Mrs Granger were looking confused at all the magic flying around the room but looked like they were having fun anyway.

Unfortunately the day passed too quickly in Harry's mind and soon he had to go, he didn't know where he was going but soon found out he was staying with Hermione, apparently Dumbledore thought that no-one would think Harry was staying in a Muggle home when he was in so much danger.

For the rest of the summer Harry had fun, like the sixteen year old he was supposed to be. Even though Hermione made sure all his homework was at least a foot longer than had been asked for.

September the first came slowly, although Harry loved being with Hermione she was very strict when it came to homework, Harry had already read his new school books twice, he hadn't even got to go to Diagon Alley, the shops had all started mail order systems at Dumbledores request to keep the Hogwarts students safe.

Standing just in front of Platform Nine and ¾'s Harry and Hermione piled their things onto one trolley and said Goodbye to Mr and Mrs Granger, only students and teachers could reach the platform today as a safety precaution.

The remaining members of the DA were all in a compartment together and Hermione and Harry were later than the rest due to a traffic accident on the Dartford crossing, a bright yellow car had broken down in the middle of the lane and had stopped the traffic for about half an hour.

Being so small Harry had managed to slip in between Alicia and Ginny while Hermione was left with no-where to sit. Dean was going to enlarge the seat he, Ron and Seamus were sitting on when Terry Boot pushed Hermione onto Ron's lap, the two Gryffindors blushed furiously but stayed sitting where they were.

The many students had lots of fun and Hermione was reminded of the song the sorting hat had sung the year before about house unity when Parvarti returned from the toilets, she could hardly stop herself laughing.

"Draco" she managed to say and pointed towards the door.

The DA members got up and looked out of the door, and what they saw brought some of them to tears.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin pureblood rich boy was standing looking lost in the corridor, he was wearing second hand robes that made Ron's old dress robes look good.

The faded grey robes looked as if they might fit Dudley and had been badly patched in places with material that was not even black. Malfoy looked like Peeves had caught him with lots of paint bombs and his face was scared from the spots Dean had given him last year when he attacked Harry Malfoy's normally perfect hair was greasy like Snapes and stuck up in a worse mess than Harry's.

Colin Creevey was immediately pushed out of the door with his Camera and began to take photos and Ron instantly decided this moment was just as good as the bouncing ferret routine.

By the time the hogwarts express got to Hogsmeade station every Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and a few Slytherins had given Colin a knut so they could have their own copy of Malfoy's new portrait and Harry had given him a Galleon to send one to every Gryffindor who had left last year.

By the time The sorting was about to start Colin had more money than the Weasleys had made in a week and even tiny Professor Flitwick had ordered a copy.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and called for Silence as Professor McGonagal brought the first years in, throwing a knut to Colin as she passed him. Near the front of the room the sorting hat was on a stool and everyone stared at it as it began its song.

_I am the sorting hat,_

_I'll send you where you belong,_

_I'm here to sort you out,_

_Now the founders are dead and gone,_

_Gryffindors, those called the brave,_

_Never call McGonagal Ratty,_

_For anyone can tell you,_

_She's more than a little bit Catty._

_Ravenclaws with brains prized above the rest,_

_Flitwick is the shortest one,_

_Will help you on your way,_

_until your time is done_

_Hufflepuff's are very loyal,_

_Sprout works her fingers to the bone,_

_And never once ever,_

_Have I ever heard her moan._

_Slytherin the stupid ones,_

_Please remember to beware,_

_Snape is an evil git,_

_Who never washes his Hair._

_So try me on,_

_Then we shall see,_

_In which house is,_

_Where you ought to be_

Stunned glances flew around the room, Sprout Flitwick and McGonagal were smiling while Snape looked as if he wanted to put the sorting hat in detention.

Professor Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"Hat, may I ask you what helped you come up with this years most enjoyable song?"

"Of course," the Hat said "Those delightful Weasley twins wrote it with me when they were sent to your room by Umbridge last year, they wanted me to test the house verses for their new sorting hats." The hat told everyone sounding proud "They have a verse for every teacher they ever had, and they're going to make sorting hats that sing them."

"Interesting," Dumbledore said "Although I might have to speak to them about the finer points of our legal system."

The sorting was soon finished, the students this year were the most Harry had seen, but then he guessed many potential students had been killed during the first war against Voldemort and more people had waited until after the war to have children.

Gryffindor had 13 new students who Harry helped Ron and Hermione to take to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny had been too like the twins to be a prefect and they had sent her a kitten anyway as a reward for being a good girl and listening to them.

Harry went to bed early that night, and as he lay trying to fall asleep he emptied his mind, trying to practise Occulumecy and for the first time in months, he fell asleep, undisturbed by nightmares.

_So what did you think? Too long? Should I have broken it down into two or three chapters? The next chapter will be up once I get 5 reviews so I know people are still interested in this fic, I'm not going to say if I don't get so many reviews I'll never post again but for this new first chapter I want to see if its worth bothering with._

_Hope I didn't bore you to death_

Amber 


End file.
